


The Evil That Men Do

by Citadel_of_my_thoughts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, post-show AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citadel_of_my_thoughts/pseuds/Citadel_of_my_thoughts
Summary: The world of Remnant has changed since the defeat of Salem and while Team RWBY go about their lives and try to find happiness, shadows still gather. Some evil just won't die.





	The Evil That Men Do

“The evil men do lives after them.” - William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar

 

 

Atlas Research & Development Facility #8, Atlas City

 

A group of seven black-shrouded figures lurk in the shadows of the imposing steel and concrete structure.

“Ten seconds.”

And precisely ten seconds later they see the lights of the nearby security camera fade along with the bright floodlights illuminating one of the security entrances to the facility.

As the door opens from the inside they hear a harsh whisper “Hurry up, we’ve only got about 30 seconds before this triggers an alert.”

Once the group is inside they are greeted by an aquatic Faunus in an Atlas military uniform. “Okay. You can relax now. The inside guards have been taken care of. Poison in the coffee.”

A large Faunus with black ram horns steps forward. “I like your style. I knew there was a reason we recruited you.”

He shrugged. “Anything for the cause. Besides, it’s not like there’s going to be anything left of them soon anyway.”

“Right. Lead the way. The rest of you, grab whatever you want and plant your packages but be quick. I want to be out of here in fifteen.”

As the rest of the group split off down various hallways, the ram-horned Faunus spoke again. “Pico, I want to thank you again for your service. You have no idea of the importance of this.”  
  
“I think I might, Ebon. What you asked me to track down has very specific uses. One good. One very bad. Ah, here we are,” and he stopped in front of a particular door and unlocked it.

“You’re a smart one, Pico. You could have been a real asset but...”

“Eh? But what?” and that was the last thing Pico was able to say before Ebon reached out and snapped his neck like it was nothing more than a twig.

 

 

Thirty minutes later General Ironwood was very displeased.

 

“Colonel, are you telling me that one of our R&D facilities was not only compromised but utterly destroyed?”

The colonel shifted uncomfortably. “I’m afraid so sir. We didn’t get any kind of alert until the explosions went off. The ordinance was meticulously placed for maximum damage. I’m certain it was an act of terrorism.”

“Brilliant deduction,” Ironwood said caustically. “Has anyone come forward to claim responsibility?”

“Um, not as yet, sir.”

“I’m betting we’re going to have a long wait. If they only wanted to make a statement, they could have done it with far fewer explosives. This was camouflage. They wanted something at that facility and they don’t want us to know what. I want a manifest of every project at that facility on my desk ASAP.“

“Sir, there were literally hundreds of projects, either active, or mothballed at that site.”

“Did I stutter, Colonel?”

“No sir! I’ll get that manifest for you ASAP!”

“Good. Dismissed!”

As the colonel turned on his heel and left the office, James Ironwood stood and looked out the window. He could still see the still-smoldering ruins in the distance. _“This feels off. I’m used to how these radical groups act but this is something different,”_ he sighed and paced back to his desk to pour a glass of whiskey. _“I should have known things wouldn’t stay quiet, they never do.”_

 

Menagerie – the outskirts of Kuo Kuana

 

“Heads up!” Yang yelled as the Grimm Ursa flew through the air toward her partner, the graceful Blake Belladonna. The young woman dropped and slid under the beast as it passed overhead, using her blade to rip open it’s exposed underbelly and the creature, as all dead Grimm do, turned to dust.

“A little more warning next time?”

“Hah! I knew you had it!” and Yang smiled confidently. “After everything we’ve been through, an Ursa nest is a vacation.”

Blake leaped and wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the neck of another charging Ursa, and used it as an anchor as she landed on top of it and emptied a clip into it’s brain. “Did you hear that Beacon is re-opening soon?”

“Yeah, in what a month or so?” she said as she blasted the head off another Ursa.

“Uh-huh, there’s going to be a big ceremony and a ball. We got an invite, of course. Catch!” and she threw one end of her weapon toward Yang and as she grabbed it, Blake swung her partner around in their tried-and-true ‘bumblebee” maneuver. As Yang flew through the air, she activated her semblance and released her grip as she impacted with the last monster.

“I thought maybe since we’re already getting dressed up we could combine the ball and...our wedding?” Blake said as she sheathed her weapon. She looked at Yang with a nervous smile.

Yang paused in confusion. “Did you seriously just propose to me after a fight?”

“Well, maybe.” she said, shifting anxiously.

With one blast of Ember Celica, Yang hurtled toward her lover, landing just inches away.

“You know me so well.” and grabbed her in a bear hug before kissing her with surprising gentleness.

“So, what’s the answer, Miss Xiao Long?”

“YES!”

 

 

As the two women entered the Belladonna estate, Blake’s father, Ghira greeted them. “Good hunting you two?”

“In more ways than one, Dad” Blake answered with a cryptic smile.

Yang blushed and Ghira was getting increasingly puzzled.

“That nest of Ursa won’t be bothering anyone ever again, Mr. Belladonna.”

“Yang, for the hundredth time, it’s Ghira.”

“Well, it looks like I might be calling you “Dad” soon.”

Ghira froze in confusion and when he saw the shy smiles from both girls, grinned and yelled “Kali!”

His wife came running in to the room, “What are you bellowing about?”

“Ask them!”

Kali turned to the girls. “What is going on?”

“Um, well,” and Blake shyly took Yang’s hand. “She said yes.”

Tears sprang to Kali’s eyes and she rushed to hug both women. “It’s about time,” she said softly. “I love you, Blake. And Yang, I don’t think Blake could ask for a better partner or wife. I love you both so much.” and before either woman could respond, all three were enveloped by Ghira’s arms.

“This calls for a celebration!!”

Blake caught her partner’s wide-eyed expression and laughed. “Welcome to the family.”

 

Hours later the hastily arranged impromptu engagement party was in full swing.

The Belladonna family was so highly regarded in Menagerie that even their spacious home was nearly at capacity but no one was complaining. In one corner of the main hall a local string band was playing a popular tune and the floor was crowded with enthusiastic dancers and in the thick of it all the guests of honor were oblivious to everything but each other. As crowded as the dance floor was, all the other dancers kept a respectful distance and many smiled, some cried watching the happy couple. They knew what sacrifices they made and what dangers were braved to get to this moment but right now they weren’t heroes, they were simply two women in love and that was enough.

Eventually the pair found themselves outside on one of the branching balconies and watched the stars in the cooling evening air.

“I still can’t believe I’m here...we’re here. When all of this started that horrible night at Beacon I couldn’t have dreamed it’d lead to this.”

“I’m sorry it took so long, Yang. We definitely took the long way around to each other.”

Yang turned to her and lifted her chin so that their eyes met, warm amber meeting cool lilac. “It took as long as it needed to, love.” and she gently brought Blake’s lips to her own.

They were both startled when they heard a loud “ahem!” behind them.

Yang saw Blake’s grin and eyeroll before she turned. “Hi Dad.” she said as Yang wrapped her arms around her waist from behind.

“I was wondering where you two had wandered off to. You know this party is for you, right?” he said with a wink.

“We just needed a little fresh air after all that dancing. It’s getting a little warm in there with all those people.”

“Seems like it was getting a little warm out here too.” and Yang swore she could feel Blake blush.

“Daaaadd!”

Ghira laughed. “Nice to see I can still tease my baby girl. I’m going to miss that. Anyway, sweetheart I just wanted your input on something if I can tear you away from Yang for a few minutes.”

Yang graciously took the hint and kissed Blake on the top of her head. “I’m going to go see if Kali needs a hand wrangling the guests. Some of them were getting a little rowdy.”

Blake grabbed her hand. “Remember to wrangle them, not join them.”

Yang grabbed her chest in feigned shock. “Me? I would never!” and headed off with a saucy wink.

Blake tried to look disapproving but couldn’t keep the love out of her eyes. “Okay, what’s up Dad?”

“Well, I hate to bring up politics at your engagement party but I had an interesting conversation earlier. Some acquaintances of mine were talking about non-violent means of attaining Faunus equality and one method that kept coming up was forming an investment collective to try to attain controlling shares in companies that, well, aren’t working in our best interests.”

Blake crossed her arms and leaned against the balcony railing. “But wouldn’t they just refuse to sell shares to us?”

“You’re thinking just like I am and they proposed a shell company. From the outside it would look just like any other investment group.”

Blake nodded in understanding. “It could work but why tell me? I really don’t know anything about stocks or investments.”

Ghira looked uncomfortable. “But you have a friend who does. Miss Schnee. Look, I’m not asking you to do anything that would hurt your friend but she does have connections and could steer us toward people who would be amenable to our plan.”

“I..can’t promise anything, Dad. We haven’t spoken in months, not outside of the occasional check-in text that we all do for each other. She’s been staying with Ruby in Patch but I guess we’ll be seeing her soon now and this is something I really don’t want to do over the phone. I don’t think she wants to talk business at the moment.”

“There’s no rush, Blake. Right now it’s nothing but talk anyway but I appreciate it. Now, ready to get back to the party? I’m sure your beautiful fiance would like another dance.” and he offered his arm.

“If she hasn’t challenged half the party guests to arm wrestle and worn herself out that is.” she said laughing as she took her father’s arm and they went inside.

 

Patch

 

Weiss Schnee sat in a comfortable wooden chair and watched the sunrise from the front porch of the family home of her partner and best friend, Ruby Rose and sighed in contentment. She’d never admit it to Ruby but the last few weeks had been some of the happiest of her young life. No commitments, no responsibilities outside of the occasional Grimm removal. “I could stay here forever” she said softly.

“You could, you know,” said a voice behind her and she turned to see Ruby emerge from the house with two steaming mugs.

“You know I can't,” and Weiss took one of the mugs. “The board of directors are running the company but eventually I’ll have to go back to Atlas. I have an obligation to try to reform it. If I don’t there’s always the chance that Whitley might find a way back and I don’t believe he’d be any better than my father was.”

“What about Winter?”

“Winter would never. She’d never leave the military” She looked into Ruby’s silver eyes. “You make it very hard to leave.”

Ruby blushed. The past several weeks, months if they were being honest, were marked by a deepening of their relationship. “I don’t want to be selfish, Weiss but I’m not sure what I’m going to do without you.”

“You could always come with me.”

Ruby smiled sadly. “You know I’m not an Atlas kind of girl.”

“Well, we don’t have to decide right now. We’ve still got time.” and she reached over and placed her hand over Ruby’s. “After all the miracles we’ve seen, I guess I’m still holding out for one more.”

Just then Ruby’s scroll buzzed. “It’s Yang!”

“Hi sis! No, we’re awake, just having coffee on the porch. WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ruby screamed as Weiss looked on in perplexed astonishment.

“What in the world are you screaming about?”

“Blake asked Yang to marry her!!!!! And she said YES!”

“It’s about time.” Weiss smiled and tried unsuccessfully to keep the tears out of her eyes. She’d known they were meant to be together long before they did. “Tell them congratulations and that I love them both.”

“Yang? Did you hear that? Yeah. What? The Beacon Ball? Yeah, we got invites of course. Yes! Nothing will stop us from being there for that! I’ll let Weiss know all the details and I’ll ask her. Yeah, okay. I’ll talk to you soon. I love you Sis and send my love to Blake. Bye!”

Weiss looked questioningly at Ruby.

“They’re planning on getting married right before the Beacon Ball and they both wanted to know if we’d stand with them.”

Weiss almost looked insulted. “They didn’t even have to ask.” and she picked up her own scroll. “Now I’m going to make sure they have dresses to match the occasion. I know an excellent seamstress in Vale. I doubt their measurements have changed much in a few months so we can get away with one fitting.”

 

  
  
“Well?”

“Saying that Ruby was excited is an understatement and she said she’d ask Weiss. I’m pretty sure I know what the answer will be.”

Blake sighed happily. “I can’t wait to see them again, it’s been too long.”

“Yeah, me too. Well, now we’ve got to contact Beacon and see what we can arrange. Good thing we’ve got some pull with the headmasters.”

 

 

As Oscar Pine disconnected the call he walked over to one of the large windows framing his shared office in Beacon Tower and smiled. “Well, Qrow. Looks like we’ve got even more reasons to celebrate.”

“After all we’ve been through it’s nice to see things working out for the kids.”

“I don’t think we can consider them kids anymore.”

“Hell, Oscar, _you're_ a kid.”

Oscar turned chuckling at that. While Ozpin’s spirit returned to the afterlife after Salem’s defeat, his memories and skills remained. Sometimes it was hard for Oscar to remember that he was still in his late teens. A situation that the Vale Council had issues with when most of the Beacon staff, students and alumni supported his appointment as headmaster. They only acquiesced when a senior Huntsman was brought on as a co-headmaster, even if it was Qrow.

“Very true, a fact that you seem to get great pleasure from pointing out at the most inopportune times.”

Qrow laughed. “Someone’s got to keep you humble. ‘sides being seventeen and being able to outfight and out think most of the instructors is rough on morale so a little ribbing goes a long way.”

“So you’re now the morale officer along with your other responsibilities?” Oscar answered with a sardonic grin. “Perhaps I should put you in charge of the wedding and ball arrangements as well.”

Qrow raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Anything but that. Both Glynda and Yang would have my head.”

“On a more serious note. I would like you to check on the security arrangements. While I don’t expect trouble...”

“There are still enough troublemakers at large to cause problems. Got it. I won’t let anything spoil this night.”

 

 

“Is it ready?”

“Yes Brother Ebon it is. Now we only need to decide how and when to use it and on whom.”

“I believe we have the answer to both. I have been informed that Belladonna and Xiao Long are to be married...just before the Beacon Ball. I know we still have tissue samples from the Belladonna girl’s time in the White Fang and the other girl, well, our master kept trophies of his victories.” and he gestured to a nearby alcove which contained a sealed glass box holding a perfectly preserved human arm which still had a yellow gauntlet attached.

“Contact our inside people at Beacon and have them arrange for two of us to be placed on the wait staff. Then have our scientists finish their work. It’s time to avenge our master and send a message to the world,” He rose to his full imposing height. “The Sons of Taurus will not be denied!”

 

“Weiss, you really don’t have to do this.”

“Nonsense. Your wedding only happens once and I’m going to make sure it’s perfect!”

Blake glanced pleadingly at her partner who shrugged helplessly in the face of overwhelming odds.

“We were hoping for something a little low-key.”

“Yang, you can be low-key and still be stylish. Knowing you, you’d show up in your riding leathers.”

Blake couldn’t suppress a giggle. “She’s got you there, sweetheart.”

Yang sighed and turned to her sister. “Ruby?”

Ruby who was slouching in boredom against a nearby wall said. “Don’t look at me, I’ve never been able to talk her out of anything, even when I really, really want to.”

Blake strode over and took Yang’s hand. “I guess we’re doomed then.” she then cocked her head and winked at Weiss. “Do your worst.”

Weiss shook her head in mock disgust. “Honestly, you’d think I was trying to feed you to a pack of Beowolves. I’ve already got some dresses in mind. All you have to do is choose and do one fitting. That means you too, Ruby. I intend to dance and if you’re going to be my partner, you’re not doing it in that ratty hood and cloak.”

A massive grin spread across Yang’s face as she came to the obvious conclusion. “Wait, you and Ruby?” and she was thrilled to see her sisters face become the same shade as her cloak.

“You mean you’re okay with it?” Ruby stammered.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You’re my little sister and I want you to be happy and Weiss, you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had so, yeah. I’m more than okay with it.”

“Not that you need my approval but I am too.” said Blake, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. “After all the times you’ve both been there for us, how could we not be thrilled for you?”

Ruby sighed. “Thank you, I just wish it wasn’t going to end.”

“Ruby! This isn’t the time!” and Weiss’ eyes narrowed in anger. “Can’t we just forget about that for a little while? This is their time!”

Ruby stepped back, stunned by the outburst. “I...I’m sorry.”

“I have to make some calls. I’ll let you know about the fitting appointments.” she said icily and the shocked trio watched Weiss stamp out of the room.

Yang blinked in confusion. “What was all that about?”

Ruby looked on the verge of tears. “She has to go back to Atlas, sooner rather than later. She’s managed to get controlling interest in SDC now that her dad is gone so really, the direction the company goes in is up to her and she wants to make things better. I know she doesn’t want to go and I...shouldn’t have said what I did. We’ve both been trying to pretend that we wouldn’t have to say goodbye.”

Blake reached out to hug her future sister-in-law. “I know what it’s like to be separated from the one you love.” and she looked at Yang. “Don’t give up hope. It’s a cliché but love finds a way as long as you don’t give up on it.” Yang nodded and gave Blake the softest smile at that.

Ruby sniffled. “Thank you. I’m sorry for messing up things. Weiss is right, this is your time.”

“You haven’t messed up anything and I’ll bet Weiss will be okay once she blows off some steam. I wouldn’t miss the dress fitting though, if I were you.”

“Yeah, I know sis. That’s not going to be awkward at all.”

“Do me a favor and talk to her when you see her. Don’t let this fester. It’s easy to be mad at someone when you’re not looking them in the eyes.” and she took both of Blake’s hands in her own. “Don’t make the same mistake I did. I almost screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Okay, okay. I promise. Ugh, I hope that Weiss and I don’t act like this when we’re together.”  
  
“I bet you’re worse, brat.” and Yang ruffled Ruby’s hair playfully. “We’ve got to run for a bit. Ghira and Kali’s airship should be coming in soon and we need to meet them. We’ll see you at the dress shop whenever we get the appointment info.”

“Will do. Hey Yang, Blake? Thanks for talking to me. This is all really new to me.”

“Anytime, sis. We’ve always got your back.”

As the duo left Yang noticed an odd look on Blake’s face. “Something on your mind, babe?”

“I didn’t want to say anything to Ruby because I don’t want to get her hopes up but I might have a possible solution to Ruby and Weiss’ situation. I need to talk it over with Dad when I see him. I hope you don’t mind showing my mom around for a bit.”

“Consider it done. Kali and I really haven’t spent much time together without you and Ghira being around.”

“Try to keep out of trouble.”

Yang looked hurt. “Trouble? Us? How much trouble could your mom and I get into? Er...wait don’t answer that.” she finished with a laugh which she choked off after seeing Blake’s unamused expression.

“Yang.”

“Blake.” she replied in a mock imitation and they both locked eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before they both started laughing. “Okay I promise to to be on my best behavior. I guess this really would be a bad time to get arrested.”

“That would be any time but yeah, right now doubly so. Now come on, their airship is due shortly.” and she kissed Yang on the cheek, grabbed her hand and led her toward the exit.

 

Twenty minutes later Kali and Ghira Belladonna were greeted by their daughter and her fiance.

“Mom! Dad!” Blake said as she ran to hug them. “How was the flight?”

“Good, good but it’s nice to finally be here. Yang? Why are you standing over there? Get over here!” Ghira said with a warm smile and gestured to his future daughter-in-law.

As Yang entered the group embrace, Kaii said “It’s so good to see both our girls again.”

“So, what’s on the agenda?” said Ghira as the group left the airship terminal.

“Well, if you don’t mind, Dad. There is something I need to talk to you about. Maybe over some tea? There’s a nice shop a few blocks from here. Yang can handle your luggage and see Mom to your hotel and show her around town.”

Noticing the serious tone in her voice Ghira replied. “Alright, sounds like a good idea. You don’t mind do you, Kali? Yang?”

“Not at all.” and Yang picked up the two largest, heaviest bags with her mechanical arm like they weighed like nothing. “Hotel’s not far and then maybe you and I can get some lunch, Kali and you can tell me more embarrassing Blake stories.” She was happy to hear Blake’s groan.

  

 “So, you think that Weiss will discuss it with us?” Ghira said as he poured a cup of steaming tea for his daughter before filling his own.

“I think you’ve got a good chance. We’re seeing her tomorrow for our dress fitting and I’ll broach the subject with her then. She’s got personal reasons for wanting to leave it all behind but she wants to make sure that the company is left in the right hands.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. This could be a turning point for the Faunus. A chance to not only gain influence but to also ensure the safety and dignity of so many of our brothers and sisters who labor in the mines. I am sorry that I’m intruding into what should be yours and Yang’s special time.”

“You’re not, Dad. If anything, if this works out, it will make everything just that much better, knowing my two best friends might find the same chance at happiness that I have.” she said with a dreamy smile. She noticed her father watching her. “What?”

Ghira smiled and grasped her hand. “You remind me of your mother. I catch her looking at me like that from time to time. If Yang makes you feel like that then it’s all I could ever hope for you.”

“I love her, Dad. I have for so long even if I didn’t know it at the time.”

Ghira squeezed her hand. “I’m so proud and happy for you, sweetheart. Your happiness is all that your mother and I have ever wanted for you.”

  

Weiss was surprised to see that Ruby was the first to arrive for the fitting appointment Even though they were sharing a hotel room they’d been avoiding each other since their argument. “You’re early.“ she said and there was still enough ice in her tone to make Ruby flinch.

“I wanted to have a chance to talk to you before Yang and Blake got here.” she paused nervously. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. It’s just hard for me to pretend, especially when I see Yang and Blake so happy together. I..I’ll understand if you want to stop seeing each other.” and Weiss saw the tears glistening in those beautiful silver eyes.

“Come here, you dolt.” she said gently as she held her arms open and Ruby ran into them. “I love you!” sobbed Ruby.

“I love you too and we are going to figure this out. I promise.” and she lifted Ruby’s head so they were looking into each other’s eyes and gently kissed her. “Even if it might take awhile, we will make this work. You’re worth it.”

Just then Blake and Yang entered the shop and pretended not to notice what was going on as Ruby hurriedly wiped her eyes. “Hi..guys. Did Ghira and Kali make it okay?”

“They did and they send their love to you two.” said Blake then she paused. “Are you two okay?”

“We will be.” and Weiss allowed herself a smile. “Now, we need to get down to business!” and she clapped her hands in anticipation. “Yang, you’re up first then Blake and Ruby I’ll let you go last since I know you hate doing this.”

“But what about you? Seems a little unfair that I don’t get to see what you’re wearing.”

“I thought you didn’t care about dresses?” Weiss teased.

“I don’t care about wearing them, seeing you in one is different.” she said defensively.

Weiss sighed dramatically. “Fine. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have one more fitting before the wedding.” and she saw the tailor emerge from the back room. “Okay Blake, you’re up.”

 

Twenty minutes later Blake emerged from the back room wearing a dark purple floor-length gown. Small purple beads on the skirt caught the light and glittered like stars, the purple bodice was embellished with a black vine pattern and the whole ensemble was finished off with a sheer black cape that draped over one shoulder.

Weiss looked smug as both Ruby and especially Yang gasped. When Blake did a twirl and exposed a very shapely leg, she saw a dazed expression on Yang’s face the likes of which she had only seen once before, at Haven.

“So, you like it then?” Blake said with a coy smile.

Yang blinked and tried to form a coherent sentence. “I am the luckiest damn woman on Remnant.”

“Okay Yang, enough drooling, it’s your turn.” and Weiss pushed the girl toward the waiting tailor.

After Yang had left the room, Blake turned to Weiss. “This is the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever worn, you’ve got impeccable taste as always. Thank you.”

“You two are my best friends and you both deserve this.”

“Weiss, can we talk for just a second? Privately?”

“Go ahead, I don’t mind.” and Ruby pulled out her scroll while walking far enough away to give the two girls some privacy.

“I know this is a strange time to bring this up, but my father had, well, a business proposition for you.” and Blake laid out the details of Ghira’s plan. “He’s at his hotel if you want to call him.”

Weiss was trying very hard to keep calm. “I...think I will. Yang will be a while yet. I’ll be right back.”

As the white-haired girl walked to the other side of the store to make the call, Ruby approached Blake, “What’s going on?”

“Something good, I hope but Weiss would kill me if I said anything right now.” and Blake smiled reassuringly.

Shortly Yang emerged from the fitting area in a storm of orange and gold. The lower half of her gown was semi-sheer and gradated from orange at the waist to yellow at the hem and like a mirror image of Blake’s gown, there were golden flecks throughout so it shimmered whenever she moved. The bodice was deep orange with golden lacework trim and while the front showed only slight cleavage the back of the dress was daringly open showing Yang’s powerful muscles to good advantage.

It was Blake’s turn to stare. She could feel her pulse racing in her ears. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

Yang looked at Blake adoringly. “Nope, have you looked in a mirror lately?”

“You two are disgustingly cute.” and Ruby mimed getting sick.

“I take it you approve then, Sis?”

“You both look gorgeous!”

“You do, both of you.” Weiss beamed as she approached the trio.

Blake turned, “So how did it go?”

“I’ll call my lawyers later to formalize the paperwork but by this time tomorrow FaCo Incorporated” will be the majority shareholders of Schnee Dust Company and will have control of the direction the company will take.”

Ruby squinted her eyes in confusion. “Who or what is FaCo?”

“A front company for a group of Faunus investors, led by Blake’s father. I just sold my shares for 10,000 lien.”

It was Yang’s turn to look confused. “Um, that doesn’t sound like much money.”

Weiss shrugged. “It’s not but it’s enough to cover the dresses, the hotel stay and travel back to Patch.”

Ruby froze, not daring to believe what she was hearing. “You...you’re not leaving?” and Weiss went over and tenderly touched her cheek. “Never again.”

 

 Beacon Academy the next day:

  
The head of Beacon’s temporary waitstaff examined the newcomer’s credentials. “Yes these look like they’re in order. I appreciate you both coming in so quickly after we had the last two waiters quit so unexpectedly.”

The fox-eared Faunus nodded in appreciation. “We’re happy for the opportunity. It’s not often we get to work at such a prestigious institution, isn’t that right, Vert?”

“Indeed. We’re looking forward to it.” and bowed his green-scaled head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-show future AU. I'm pretty certain the show won't end remotely like I'm envisioning this. There are certain things I assume to be true even after Salem's defeat. Grimm still exist and huntresses/huntsmen are still needed. Oscar is free from Ozpin's spirit but retains his memories and skills and all the major characters from the show are still alive.
> 
> I'm anticipating this being a three-part arc but it might go to four depending on where these girls lead me.
> 
> Thanks to Patchodraws for beta assistance


End file.
